


Día Blanco

by Valdemirt



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, White Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdemirt/pseuds/Valdemirt
Summary: Ebumi nunca tuvo, y nunca tendrá, un carácter merecedor del premio nobel de la paz. No obstante, había seres intrépidos y arriesgados (o suicidas) que se atrevían a regalarle chocolates el 14 de Febrero; y él, odiaba devolver tanto favores como detalles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a mi hijita Sabri como regalo de Navidad, Año Nuevo, Reyes y futuro San Valentín, Día Blanco, Pascua, Día de la Bandera (?), Día de la Reforma de la Constitución (?), Día de Brujas y Cumpleaños (ya que a mi hay que encontrarme muy de buenas como para que se me ocurra regalar cosas porque sí (?)).
> 
> Aparte, esta es una de las parejas que nos gustan tanto a ella como a mí, por lo que fui feliz escribiendo.
> 
> Como siempre, mi maravillosa y hermosa beta reader, KassaneT, ayudándome en todo lo posible.
> 
> ¡Esta es mi OTP de All Out! (?).
> 
> NOTA: Para los que no lo sepan, el Día Blanco, en Japón, se celebra el 14 de Marzo. Si una chica te da chocolates el 14 de Febrero (San Valentín), puedes devolverle el gesto un mes después.

Ebumi no odiaba las festividades, lo que odiaba era el jodido tumulto de gente que se aventaba sobre los escaparates de las tiendas, perturbando su paz. Entre las personas que lo conocían, no tenía fama por su gran _carisma y devoción,_ más bien, era por el bélico carácter que siempre cargaba consigo. Pero eso no era todo, sino que el día de hoy estaba con un especial humor de perros debido a que se trataba del 14 de Febrero.

Tras llegar a la escuela, creía que nada podía empeorar, pero se equivocó. Apenas cruzó la puerta, encontró a una chica de largos cabellos oscuros extendiéndole una linda cajita junto a una carta rosada. No era difícil saber de qué se trataba.

Casi todos alrededor estaban expectantes a la escena, y eso sólo conseguía consumir los segundos de la bomba de tiempo que era aquel chico.

* * *

 

—Te lo dije el año pasado, ¿no es así, Ebumi?

—Lo siento, Matsuo. Lo olvidé.

—Te mandé un mensaje esta mañana para recordártelo.

—Olvidé checar mi celular.

—Me escribiste de vuelta un «Entendido».

—…

El castaño soltó un suspiro antes de continuar.

—Sé que te molestan mucho estas fechas, pero no es correcto hacer llorar a una mujer en público —hablaba tranquilo, no lo estaba regañando, sólo intentaba que el otro hiciera conciencia sobre sus actos. No desearía que, a la larga, le pasara algo malo por culpa de esa actitud—. Pudiste rechazarla de otra forma.

No obstante, el rubio siguió comiendo de su _bento_ como si nada.

«Me ignoras por la comida, ¿verdad? —pensó—. Bueno, al menos ahora aceptas traer las cosas que prepara tu madre. Eso ya es ganancia».

—Le daré alguna paleta el Día Blanco a modo de disculpa —enunció con desinterés.

—¿Hm?

—Eso bastará para que dejes de reprenderme, ¿no?

El más alto soltó una pequeña risita; luego, prosiguió a revolverle los cabellos.

—Eres todo un caso.

Masaru no podía quejarse demasiado por ello. Después de todo, era algo así como su hermano mayor.

Por el resto del día, pudo evadir sin mucho problema a las chicas que querían acercarse (les aterraba bastante hacerlo) pero lo que no esperó fue encontrar _«eso»_ en su casillero justo al momento de tomar su calzado para retirarse.

Al llegar al club del equipo e ir a donde Toshinosuke se encontraba, no tardó en soltar una sarta de maldiciones que demostraban su _«humillación»_ por lo que acababa de suceder. El resto de los de tercero no se demoraron demasiado en enterarse de lo sucedido (después de todo, lo estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos).

* * *

 

Pasó un mes desde entonces. Los alumnos recogían sus utensilios, listos para regresar a sus hogares o dirigirse a su taller. De repente, la puerta de un salón se abrió con toda la delicadeza que una patada podía otorgar. Varios se sobresaltaron, en especial porque, quien cruzaba el marco, no era nada más ni nada menos que Ebumi Masaru. ¿Qué podía querer uno de los delincuentes más reconocidos del instituto con unos simples chicos de primero?

Unos se quedaron callados, continuando con su rol de espectadores mientras otros preferían andar con cuidado en dirección a la salida con la esperanza de no ser notados. El único ser que no temía por su vida y que, al contrario, ignoraba todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, era Oharano Etsugo.

¿La razón? Bueno, había visto los desplantes de ira que el mayor tenía durante los partidos. No sería extraño que estuviese buscando a alguien para ese propósito. Lo que sea que hiciera, lo tenía sin cuidado; o al menos eso trataba de aparentar, ya que lo miraba disimuladamente mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

Lo que no esperó fue tenerlo justo frente a su lugar en pocos segundos. Soltó un suspiro y habló sin mucho interés:

—¿Qué necesitas?

El chico de segundo contestó tomándolo por las prendas del cuello para levantarlo de su asiento. El resto de los estudiantes pensaron que, si no salían de allí, acabarían siendo testigos del comienzo de una tercera guerra mundial. La tensión era latente y la manera en que los ojos escarlata no se despegaban de los ámbar, daba a entender que nada bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El escozor que provocaba aquella mirada asesina era palpable. La única cosa que a Etsugo se le ocurrió, fue que aquello se debía a que él había sido escogido como jugador titular durante varios partidos de práctica en vez de su compañero.

—A ver, antes de que empieces una pelea debes saber que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, pues el intento de _yankee_ realizó la acción más inesperada que pudiera haber figurado por su cabeza. De algún lugar y por arte de magia, sacó una caja de chocolates, envuelta y ligeramente deformada debido al brusco agarre al que era sometida. Acto seguido, se la estrelló, con algo de violencia, en el pecho.

Soltó un leve quejido tras sufrir el impacto, seguido del sonido que el _obsequio_ hizo al caer al piso. Oharano no argumentó nada al instante, miró pasmado al mayor, a quien apenas se le notaba un (casi inexistente) rubor en las mejillas.

—Ojalá te atragantes con ellos y te mueras —la voz ronca de Masaru sonó casi estruendosa debido al silencio.

Luego de eso, dio la vuelta sin siquiera molestarse en recibir la posible pregunta o respuesta del más jóven; y justo cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta, enunció:

—¡Y la próxima vez que me quieras dar chocolates de San Valentín, hazlo en mi cara en vez de dejarlo en mi taquilla!

Después, la puerta se cerró con la misma fuerza con la que había sido abierta; además, fue lo que sacó de su trance a muchos de los presentes que veían estupefactos la escena.

Los ojos miel del joven se abrieron en asombro; aunque, casi al instante, recuperó su expresión habitual. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello antes de disponerse a recoger la caja. Terminó de acomodar sus cosas y se dirigió a la práctica.

Nadie en el equipo sabía el porqué ese par de rubios estaban más raros a lo usual. Bueno, algunos sí estaban enterados. Un mes atrás Oharano escuchó, de los de primero, el extraño rumor de que nadie se atrevía a dejarle dulces a Ebumi el 14 de Febrero. No tenía idea de la razón (y tampoco se quedó a oírla), pero ansiaba ver la reacción de su superior. ¿Y qué mejor que ser el primero en todo? No obstante, cuando el día llegó, no se hallaba dispuesto a esperar toda la tarde a que el nombrado apareciera, así que optó en dejarle el presente en su taquilla.

_No se imaginó que un detalle de esa índole sería tomado como una declaración de guerra pero con azúcar._

Cuando anocheció y cada uno regresó a su respectivo hogar, lo primero que hizo Etsugo fue revisar su «obsequio».

Pese a ser un desastre por fuera, el contenido no estaba mal; por lo que esbozó una tranquila sonrisa que nadie, en la faz de la Tierra, tendría el privilegio de ver.

Puede que el anverso de una tarjeta enunciando un «Ojalá te lesiones», no sea muy romántico de su parte; pero el «Espero te gusten los chocolates» del reverso, claro que lo era.


End file.
